Mirror
by Musical Nerdling
Summary: Who knew one tragic incident could change a girl's fate?She was losing all the life and hope in her.She needed to move on and live again. Then, a guy comes and helps her up.Can he still save her from drowning in her past?Please review too...
1. Chapter 1

Mirror

Chapter ONE: Causes of Her Miserable Life

You can die anytime but living takes courage…That's a little quote, a little saying in which I believe was true. It's a choice. There's always a choice. You can give your life up anytime you want. I have this friend of mine. She's important to me but she can't see that. She can't see herself as an important person. That was just because of some incidents that changed her life…

"Hey you over there!" yelled a boy from somewhere.

A young girl of eight looked around.

"Nice look! Are you joining a carnival or something…?"

Everybody in that corridor laughed then someone else replied…

"NO! She's going to the zoo…to feed the horses with her straw hair…"

"I don't think she's fit for the zoo…the animals might freak out at that freak!"

"Freckle Nerd!"

"Dumb Girl!"

"Loser!"

"Drooling Horse!"

"Four-eyes!"

The girl started running as fast as she could, her short blonde hair rushed against the wind, her blue eyes began to well up with tears behind her lenses. She ran and ran and ran. Not knowing when to stop…I wished I did something…I wished I could do something for her…

That was what everyday looked like for the girl until one day…

"Naminé, you're already all grown up but nothing's changed. You're still depressed like always." said a woman with blonde hair in her thirties." You were never the same again…thought.

"Good you noticed, mother." replied the pale depressed girl.

"Naminé! Why are you talking to me like that? Don't you know the word respect anymore?!" yelled her mother. This was what every night looks like at the Misaki's house.

"Naminé! Are you even listening to me, young lady?" complained her mother. "Why can't you just tell me what's happening at school? Why are you acting like this?!"

"Mother, even if I tried to tell you what's happening everyday you wouldn't believe me." murmured Naminé, her head lowered.

"What do you mean I won't believe you? I believe you honey…" the mother began, she was already frustrated.

"You never believed me, mother! Just like the time when I told you I had no friends!" the girl yelled. "You just said honey don't be ashamed of your friends!"

"Well, it's true! Why are you ashamed of your friends?!" the mother said furiously. "And then you keep on stuffing me with lies like nobody liked you at all! That everybody calls you a horse…"

"See? It hasn't even occurred to you that I had no friends or that I was even telling you the truth!" Naminé screamed out, she was already crying because even her own mother didn't understand her.

"You know it's not true honey…You-your—you're just pulling your self down…" the mother said with complete denial.

"Man, I can't believe that you were my own mother! You can't even hear what I'm saying!" screamed the young girl. "You're so blind! And so numb!"

"YOU'RE GOING OFF-LIMITS!" she yelled back. "Go to your room, Naminé. I've enough of this…Tomorrow, we're moving! We're leaving this forsaken town!"

"Oh, I can't hardly wait…" the girl said sarcastically.

"ROOM!" Naminé was about to take a step when she turned around and said…

"I thought we were already a happy family, before that day…"

There she ran upstairs, crying. She slammed the door behind her and locked it. Naminé sobbed between her sheets.

"She blamed me for all of what happened…" she thought. I guess she wished that it was me who died instead of dad and Kairi."

Naminé saw something on her bedside table. It was the only family picture in that house. She took it and stared at those smiling faces of her past, she remembered the day of the accident…

"_**Come on, Kairi!" said a smiling girl with short blonde hair. "Look at that big one."**_

"_**Namie, fish…" pointed a three year old toddler, smiling toothily.**_

"_**Yes, Kairi it's a fish!" exclaimed Naminé, clapping happily at her sister's wit.**_

"_**Fish! Fish! Fish!" Kairi said, over and over again, jumping with delight.**_

"_**Whoah! Girls, don't let the boat shake…" said a woman with blonde hair.**_

"_**Come on honey let them have a bit fun…"a man named Danny bearing auburn hair said.**_

"_**Fish! Fish! Fish!..."**_

"_**Kairi, come on let's sit down now…"**_

"_**Fish! Fish! Fish!"**_

"_**Kairi sit down please…" Naminé pleaded.**_

"_**Fish! Fish!..."**_

_**The three year old kept on jumping in that part of the boat until…**_

"_**KAIRI!!!" screamed the blonde woman.**_

_**Little Naminé tried to reach Kairi's hand but she was too far to reach. The blonde girl didn't know what to do. She jumped off the boat and tried to swim after the toddler. **_

"_**OH NO! Naminé!" yelled the man with auburn hair.**_

"_**Mommy! Daddy!" screamed Naminé who was also drowning.**_

"_**DADA! MAMA!" Kairi was also screaming.**_

_**The man swam after Naminé first because she was nearer and then he took her back to the boat. He swam out again and tried to reach Kairi but…**_

"_**DANNY!" this time it was the blonde woman who screamed again. Danny had an asthma attack and he can't hardly breath. He was swimming for his life. The waves came out of nowhere.**_

"_**Daddy! Swim!" yelled Naminé. It was too late. His skin turned blue and his body was already lifeless. **_

"_**Mama! DADA!" screamed Kairi, she was already too far to reach.**_

"_**KAIRI!" the blonde woman sobbed and she saw the huge waves of the ocean toppled over the little girl. She was never seen again.**_

"_**Dad…Kairi…" whispered Naminé, tears trickling down her wet cheeks.**_

"_**They're gone…"stammered the mother. "It's all your fault. You killed them!"**_

_**Naminé was crying harder. Her hair was pulled by her mother. Then, she was pushed forward. She tripped on one of the paddles and hit her head. She was bleeding. Luckily, some men came on a boat and took them to the nearest hospital…**_

"It's all my fault…It's all my fault…It's all my fault…"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter TWO: A Friend from Across the Street

"Namie, have you…"

"Yes, mother I'm done packing all my stuff…" said a drowsy Naminé, slumping herself all over the table.

"Well, we're eating on the road, so get in the car." murmured Karen, Naminé's mother.

Naminé went outside and unchained her bicycle. She packed it up and placed it in the back seat. Before she went inside the car, the girl looked across the street. That was when she saw me. I just waved and smiled at her. She came over to me…

"Hey…" she greeted, faking a smile.

"Morning…so, you're moving too?" I asked, as I stood there.

"Yeah…" she said monosyllabically, her expression was now a pale blank one.

"I'm moving today as well…" I began. "We're moving to Destiny Islands. What about you?"

"I don't know…"

"Anyway the name is Roxas…"

"Naminé…" she held out her hand and I took it.

"It feels good to finally get to talk to you." I stuttered.

"Why?"

"Because I never got to talk to you since you moved in with your family."

"Oh yeah…"

"It's the first time in nine years…"

"Wow! So how long have you been watching me?"

"Since you moved here…" I said honestly.

"No wonder why…"

"Well, I only watch you outside…don't get the wrong idea…."

"Of course…I also see you in school." she replied. "That wretched hell…"

I fell silent as she said that. I understand her situation. I remembered that day in our 4th grade. I pushed it aside and decided to ask her about her family. I didn't know about a tragedy behind her life. Maybe it's a reason why she never smiled…

"You have a sister right, where…?"

"Dead, same with dad…" blankly said the girl.

"Oh I didn't mean that…" I was stuttering again. **"I wonder what happened…"**

"Why are you stuttering?" she laughed.

There she was. She just laughed for the first time. She was actually smiling at me now.

"You know you're so cute when you do that." she said sweetly, pinching my cheeks softly.

"Well at least now I got you smiling again." I defended my stuttering.

"Yeah, Thanks for that."

"Anytime…"

I stood there looking at her. For one time in my life I saw her smiling. It felt so warm inside. Making someone smile did make my day. Her smile breaks out like the sunshine, complimenting the cool breeze of the morning, the twittering blue birds…

"NAMIE, let's go!" called a voice from across street. It was her mother.

"Coming, mother…" Naminé called back. "Well, I guess I have to go now. Bye Roxas."

Then she turned away but I had to ask her something…I had to…

"Naminé, can-can--…" I stuttered again.

"What?" she smiled at me again.

"Can I have your number?"

"Sure, but promise me you'll call! What's the use of asking for it if you won't call me?"

"I promise and here I'll give you mine…"

She took out a blue pen and started writing down her number on my palm. Then, I wrote mine on hers. She was so pretty. Why was it that every time I see her she rarely smiles?

She doesn't deserve to look like this all depressed and pale. I stared at her blankly…

"Okay, you're creeping me out. Are you done yet? You could let go of my hand now…" her voice brought me back to my senses.

"Sorry about that…" I apologized, quickly letting go of her hand.

She laughed again and turned away. Her mom was waiting for her across the street. Naminé got inside the car. Then, I thought I saw her mother give me a small smile. She also went inside and drove away. She was gone, gone,gone…

"Hey, Roxas come on let's go." My mom's calling me now. I guess I'll see you guys later on the road…

"Namie, where do you want to eat?" asked Karen, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Anywhere's fine mom…" the young girl replied, smiling cheerfully.

"Whatever happened to you, honey?" the mother wondered out loud. "The past years you never smiled at all, but now…"

"I met a new friend, mom…"

"**She called me mom!"** Karen thought happily to herself. "Was it that boy from across the street?"

"Yeah…It felt so good being around Roxas. He's none like the other people I met. He's kinder to me…"

"Really? Well, that's good!"

"I wish Dad and Kairi could meet him…."

Naminé froze in her mid-sentence, thinking about that incident again…

"Naminé, it wasn't your fault…" began her mother, stopping in front of a restaurant called Ben's Breakfast Barge.

Naminé was crying again. She ran inside the restaurant and sat down in one of the tables near the door. Karen followed her inside and sat with her silently…

"**I wish I could take back the words I said to her before…"** thought the mother. **"I wish I didn't blame her…then, she wouldn't be all sad like this…"**

Then, the young girl froze back to her depressed state, tears still flowing down her cheeks…

"Naminé, it's not your fault." Karen began again. "I was just as shocked as you were when…I'm sorry I hurt you in that boat."

"I still am not strong enough to move on and forget about it, mother."

Luckily, a waitress named Emma came over their table and broke the tension.

"Good-morning and welcome to Ben's Breakfast Barge." she said, smiling cheerily. "Can I take your order, ma'am?"

"Sure…" Karen began flipping over the menu. "I'll chicken fingers with dips and some toast."

"Okay…" the waitress wrote it on her. "What about you, sweetie?"

Naminé moved her blank gaze at Emma then, stared outside the window…

"She'll have some blueberry waffles and a strawberry milkshake." Karen answered. "Could you add an espresso too?"

"Right away, ma'am!" exclaimed the cheerful waitress, who now rushed to the counter to get the order.

The table fell silent once again.

"Honey, please stop this…"pleaded the mother, softly. "I can't bear it to see you like this everyday."

The girl did not move but her eyes were on her mother. She just sat there and said…

"I guess you just have to bear with a murderer, mother."

"Stop saying that!" muttered Karen.

"You were the one who saw it." Naminé continued. "You also believed. You said I killed them and so I did."

Karen did not know what to say to her but she isn't giving up on her, not yet…

"Here's your order, ma'am." The waitress rushed over to their table. "Blueberry waffles, strawberry milkshake, chicken fingers with dip, toast and espresso…"

"Thanks, Emma." Karen said, reading the waitress's name tag.

"Will there be anything else?"

"No, that will be all. Thank you…" It was Naminé who spoke this time. She looked so pale again.

After the two finished eating their breakfast, they went in back to the car. Karen and Naminé were on the road again…

"Naminé, if you must know, we're moving to Destiny Islands…" Karen started the conversation again.

The girl was still. She watched the trees and road signs pass by her car window.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter THREE: Crashing Into A Familiar Friend

**Naminé was walking around the beach. She sat on the warm sandy shore and watched the tiny playful waves rolled between her toes. The breeze was just right. The sky was perfect, blue and clear. She liked being around the beach. It calmed her inside. All of the sudden, someone called out to her…**

"**Namie…Namie…Namie…"**

**The blonde girl looked around and saw someone standing, calling out her name…**

"**Namie…Namie…"**

**Naminé looked closer. She saw a girl smiling at her. **

"**Who are you…?" Naminé looked closer.**

"**Namie, fish…" said the strange girl to her, pointing out into the sea.**

"**Namie, fish! Fish! Fish!"**

**Suddenly, the girl stopped. Huge waves started rolling towards the shore, to where Naminé stood…**

"Naminé, we're here…"

The girl snapped back to reality when she heard her mother's voice.

"**I must be dreaming…"** Naminé yawned softly, rubbing her eyes. "Where are we?"

"Welcome to Destiny Islands." Karen said cheerfully. "Great place, peaceful, perfect weather…"

Karen just blabbered on excitedly about Destiny Islands but, Naminé wasn't listening.

"Hey, aren't you thrilled?" asked the mother. "We're going to start our new lives here…"

"Yes, start a new life. Exciting…" replied Naminé, drowsily.

"Well, they also have a great school here…"

And again, Naminé wasn't listening. She was still too groggy to listen about their soon-to-be-life-here. Her mind was still going on about the dream she just had…

"**That's weird…that was exactly how Kairi told me about those fish."** She thought to herself. **"I can't remember her face but I wish I could…"**

"Namie, come on. Bring your things with you." Karen said. "Hurry up!"

"Coming…" Naminé opened the cars trunk and grabbed her bags.

She looked up and saw her mother talking to an old lady. It looks like she's the owner of the apartment Naminé's facing.

"Naminé, come here…"

The young girl walked up to her mother…

"Marian, this is my daughter, Naminé." Karen introduced the girl to the old lady she was talking to.

"Hello there…" Marian said, smiling toothily.

Naminé looked up to the old lady and faked a smile.

"She seems like a shy girl." said the old lady.

"Yes, she is…" Karen looked at the young blonde. "Honey, this is where you'll be staying while you're studying."

"Really, can we go see my room now?" Naminé interrupted her mother and grabbed her bags.

"Then, come on young lady." Marian, the old lady, turned right and stood inside the elevator. Naminé and Karen followed suit. The elevator stopped on the forth floor. The three walked through a long hallway, passing a by a few doors and finally stopping in front of door number 405.

"We're here…" said Marian, pulling out a key from her pocket and inserting it into the keyhole. The door opened and inside was a warm cozy place. It had a few, comfy chairs, a small table in the center and a television up front in the salas. The kitchen was small but it was so clean and neatly arranged. The whole place was well-lit by the light through the windows. It was perfect…

"Wow! Thanks, Marian!" exclaimed Karen, looking at the room in every angle of view.

"You're welcome, Karen. I'm sure your daughter will like it here." the old lady said, giving the key to Naminé.

Naminé took the key and searched the place for her bedroom. And she found it…

"**This is cool!" **said the young girl, dropping her bags on the floor. The room looked so bright and well-lit. The walls were painted blue, just like the sky outside. Beside the window was a cushiony bench. On the right was a huge cabinet, which was empty except for a few hangers.

Her study table was aligned to the cabinet. She has her own computer too. Across that study table of hers was her bed, her own personal space. She was about to dive in her bed when she heard the main door close. She walked outside and saw that the salas were empty but something caught her attention. She found something on the small table. It was an envelope. Naminé ripped it open and found a lot of money inside it.

"Wow! Now that's cooler." the girl exclaimed. She saw a note, neatly folded inside the envelope. The note said…

**Dear Naminé,**

**I hope you like the place. As I said, this is where you'll be staying while you're schooling. I left you some money for the things you might need while I'm gone. This is how things will be at the moment. I'll be giving you some space and here it is. I hope it will help you. I hope that **

**you could start living up to this new life of yours.**

**I left the address of your school along with this note. Don't worry about your tuition expenses. It's fully paid and if you needed your school supplies, check the space under your bed. You'll find everything you need to get started but, you have to get your books on your own. Just follow the address and you'll get there. If you needed to laundry, just go downstairs and you'll find the Shale Suds. They can launder your clothes for just a small amount.**

**Study hard now! If you needed anything else just ask Marian. I am staying somewhere else in this place if you ever need me, just call. I'll be sending you your allowance every week so, don't waste it all. **

**I'll miss you honey! I trust you in everything you do. Get on with your life and make some friends too…TAKE CARE!**

**P.S. Your bike is downstairs if ever you needed it.**

**MOM**

The note ended here…

"I'll try my best…" Naminé said to herself, neatly folding the note along with the money in the envelope. The girl went back to her room and unpacked her stuff. After that, she took the key, her cell phone, and some money. She placed it all inside her backpack. Naminé picked out some fresh clothes out of her closet. She changed into a white tank top, a pair of blue pedals and her favorite blue rubber shoes. She stood in front of the mirror, staring back at her reflection.

"There is something missing…" Naminé thought to herself. "Of course…"

She took out a blue baseball cap and fitted it perfectly on her head.

"Perfect." Naminé took her backpack and closed her bedroom door.

"Nice weather, guess I'll explore the town first." Naminé took the elevator and went outside the building, fetching her bike and then, she started off.

"Roxas, your things are already upstairs." That's my mother. "Here's some money."

"Thanks mom…" I smiled at her as she gave me some pocket money and the key to my room; 404.

"Study hard okay? Your dad and I will be staying somewhere in this town."

"Yes, mom."

"Call us if you needed anything okay…"

"Yes, I love you, mom…" I said.

Then, they drove off, leaving me alone with my skateboard.

"Well, I'm now here in Destiny Islands, guys. I hope you could still remember me. The name's Roxas in case you forgot. I got to go and take a spin out first okay? See ya later!"

"Wow! This town is huge." Naminé thought, taking a few turns and finally stopping at the park. She chained her bike to a bench near a hotdog stand. The girl decided to take a walk in the park. The park was quiet. There were only a few people in it.

"Awww…look at that little girl. She's so cute!" smiled Naminé. She wondered off again, enjoying the silence but that silence was broken when…

"Who could be calling now?" complained an annoyed Naminé, she took out her phone and answered it…

"Hello…?"

"Hey, it's me…"

"Roxas?"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­"Yeah it's me, Naminé." I said over the phone to her.

"How are you? Where are you now?" she asked, sounding relieved and happy at the same time.

"Somewhere…" I replied. **"She's happy to hear me now?"**

"Well, I am at a park in a town called ---------…" she continued, but slowly I was losing the signal

"What? I can't hear you…" I raised my voice, not noticing the direction of my skateboard when…

"Ooowww!" cried the girl a few feet from me.

"That hurts…." I just said to myself, helping myself up. "I'm so sorry, miss…"

"Are you crazy?! Don't you know that what you're doing is just as dangerous as driving with a phone…?!?!" the girl was yelling at me, slowly as she faced me…

"Roxas?" It was Naminé.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you…"

All of the sudden, she just hugged me as if I was a friend she never saw for years…

"I am so glad you're her." she said to me. "What are you doing here?"

"NO! What are you doing here?" I goggled at her.

"You know what I have a better idea…" she said to me.

"Great!"

"I know this place where we could go…"

"Let's go then…" I picked up my skateboard and walked her to her bike.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter FOUR: Say It Out!

"Where are we going?" I asked the girl, trailing after her bike.

"You wouldn't mind if we just walked there would you?" she asked me.

"No, walking would be good…"

"Okay, I'll just drop off my bike by my place and then, we're ready to…"

She stopped in front of an apartment, the apartment where she said she'll be staying in…

"You live here?" I goggled at her.

"Yeah, don't tell me you live here too…"

"Well, guess what? I do live here…"

We both ended up laughing…

"This is such a great start!" she smiled at me. "I think I'm going to love this place…"

"Yeah, me too…" I replied, looking at her closely.

"Come on, show me your room!" she dragged me after she chained her bike.

"Okay, slow down…"

I took her to upstairs to my room…

"Wow! You're my neighbor?" she wondered out loud. "Cool…"

"Come on; let's go…"I said locking up my room. "Where are you supposed to take me, anyway?"

"Just come with me and ask no more…"

The next thing I knew she was running and dragging me at the same time. We took a few twists and turns. We kept running on as fast as our feet can take us. We finally got there…

"I thought we were going to walk…" I complained, completely breathless.

"Why complain now?" she giggled. "Take a look around! Isn't it beautiful?"

She took me to a beach. She took me along the shores of Destiny Islands...

"Come on…" Naminé ran around the place, her blonde hair blowing with the calm sea breeze. She looked so happy.

"Fine then, I'm IT!" I yelled, running after her.

"What're you saying? Too fast for you?" she teased me. I ran even faster, slowly putting some more speed until finally…

"Gotcha!" I held her in my arms and she stopped running. She just laughed.

"Whatever!" She leaned on me for a moment then she softly pushed me away. She sat down on the warm sand.

"Roxas?"

"Hmmm…?"

"Seat with me…"

I sat down with her. She was looking far out the sky. I was playing with the sand, grabbing a handful and letting it fall between my fingers. She told me about the accident. She started to tell me her story…

"Kairi was so cute, Roxas. She was just jumping in that boat saying; fish, fish, fish! She's so innocent. She's a year younger than me. She was too young, why did she have to die like that? She drowned, Roxas all because of me. I didn't know how to swim yet but I jumped in right after her. If I didn't jump in then Kairi and dad would have been alive today. It's all my fault. I could still remember what mom looked like when she was traumatized by the incident. We stayed in the rehab for almost a year. It felt so hopeless inside. Every time I tried to come near mom, she would go berserk and start screaming. Most of the time she would hurt me and say; YOU STUPID GIRL! You killed your sister and your dad. I wish you died instead of them…"

"**How could she say that to her own daughter?" **I thought to myself.

"Then, there was also a time when she pushed me all around the room. I kept hitting the walls the beds. There was blood everywhere. Luckily, the doctors and nurses came crashing in the room, separating her from me. I insisted to stay in the same room as her. I wanted to take care of her despite her condition…"

"**She was only four years old. So brave of her…" **I wondered silently.

"Slowly but fortunately, she got back to her own self. Mother insisted that we stay in Hollow Bastion. So we did. We stayed there for almost ten years. My school life wasn't that great. I was depressed since the accident. I was always teased and mocked by other kids. They called me a freak. They said that I killed my sister on purpose. To them I was nothing but crap. I tried to defend myself but it was useless. They just threw bits of paper, even books at me. I came home every afternoon, trying to tell my mom about my little problem but all she says is; Honey, don't forget to put bandages. She didn't know anything about my suffering, Roxas."

"**Why? Why is it supposed to be that way? She doesn't deserve that!" **I was just silent, listening to her, she was crying.

"Until one day, I snapped. I lost control of my life. My depression took over me. I skipped my meals most of the time. I lost my studies. I was all alone. She refused to accept what I am now. A failure…Instead of trying to help me, she was blind, numb and I can't believe I am saying this but she is so stupid."

"**Okay, I think that was too much…"**

"We moved here because she thinks it might help me with my little problem. I hope it will. She gave me space, space to move on and forget my past, move on to a better tomorrow…"

I moved my gaze to her. She was still crying, her tears fell on her pale cheeks from her shimmering blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry for crying all over you like this…" she said to me, wiping her tears, clumsily.

"Here, use this." I offered her my handkerchief.

"Awww…Thanks a lot!" She wiped her tears away.

"Feel better, Naminé?" I asked her.

"Yeah, thanks to you!" Naminé gave me back my handkerchief

but I refused to have it back…

"Oh, you want me to have it? She asked curiously. "You want me to clean this for you?"

"No, I want you to have it. That's my favorite handkerchief. If I'm not around, you can cry on it, okay?" I let go of my words with sincere. "I'll try my best to be there for you…"

"You'll just try to do that?" she faked a frown.

"Well, fine." I said. "Let me rephrase that. I'll always be there for you…"

She laughed…

"You're so corny, you know that?"

"At least I made you laugh, Namie." I pulled her for a hug. She thanked me for being a friend to her.

"Roxas, from this day until eternity, will you be my best friend, the one whom I can always run to, someone I can trust, someone I will always care for, and someone I'll be there for?"

It was my turn to laugh…

"I do, Naminé…"

"Yay! Mom will be proud of me…I made a new friend!" she proudly said.

"I know she will…" I smiled at her.

We both fell silent again. We watched the waves of the sea roll perfectly back to the shore. The sun was setting. The clouds were feathery and light. My day ended nicely and I know her day did too…

"Roxas, want to come over to my place?"

"Yeah, sure!" I said. "What are you having for dinner?"

"We'll just have to order out!" Naminé said. "What do you want to order?"

"Pizza, and lots of it!" I replied to her with a hungry stare.

"Okay, I'll take care of it but, you'll get the drinks!"

"Deal. Oh by the way, gotta shower first." Then, I whispered; "Too much sand in my pants…"

She must have been thinking;"Weirdo!"

­­­­­

After separating ways, I took off to some store and bought two huge bottles of fizzy drinks, a bottle of hot sauce, and some garlic butter. I went home and took a shower. I picked out a white shirt and a pair of shorts. Now, I was standing in front of her door, knocking…

"Coming!" said the girl in a blue shirt. She opened the door for me.

"Hey!" I said to her. "Got the pizza? I got the drinks!"

She let me inside and closed the door behind me.

"Yeah, pizza's here!" Naminé pointed out on the table. There were three boxes of pizzas, all large in size.

"BIG! Let's eat!" I grabbed a box and opened it. She took out huge glasses and filled both with drinks.

"I wonder what's on t.v.?" she wondered out loud. We sat on the carpeted floor, watching t.v., eating all the pizzas we could handle. I also found out that she loves eating her pizza with hot sauce and a few spreads of garlic butter. I couldn't handle that. Well, anyway, we stayed up late until 1:00 a.m. Before saying good-night, we agreed to see our school and ask for the books we needed.

I'm glad I met someone like her. I'm grateful I met her sooner. I slowly helped her up. Slowly she was filled with hope and life again. I hope this goes on…I hope she'll recover from her past…

_**Author's Note: To those who have already read my first story; Waiting in Line, I thank you so much for your time. To those who started reading this story; Mirror, Thank you so much too… I'm sorry if I took a long time to update this, I just had a few life problems but they'll be alright…I try my best to continue to update this as soon as possible…To those who haven't/won't read my creations, I'm begging you guys, please read them…your comments are important to me too! There are four stories to come in the future…I hope you'd enjoy them too…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter FIVE: An Empty Space to Fill

"NAMIE! Naminé! Are you in there?" I knocked on her door. She must be asleep.

"Who could be banging on the door so early…" the girl whispered angrily, pulling her covers up to her head. "Oh NO! Roxas…" Naminé finally found her senses and rushed to the bathroom for a quick shower. She picked out a white, three-fourths-sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans, and her favorite running shoes. She quickly ran out of the room to open the door for me…

After waiting for ten minutes outside her door…

"Oh, you're already here!" she said, breathing heavily. "Sorry about that…"

"Finally, I was out here for like forever…" I joked, softening my grip on my skateboard.

"Come on in…" she invited me in and slammed the door behind her.

"Are you ready?" I asked her. "Did you even have breakfast?"

"NO! I don't eat breakfast…" she grabbed her backpack and her favorite baseball cap. "I don't feel like it. Normally, I skip meals whenever I want to, remember?"

I stared at her blankly, gazing at her thin appearance, her limp figure…

"Hello? Earth to Roxas…" Naminé said out loud, waving her hand at me. "I'm not the type of girl guys would always stare at, you know?"

"Well, everything's going to change from now on." I grabbed a chair and offered her to sit in it. I set up the table for both of us. Surprisingly, I started preparing breakfast for both of us.

"What's this all about?" Naminé laughed at me. "You're not going to cook something for me, aren't you?"

"What does it look like?" I replied sternly. "I'm making breakfast for two…"

"Who are you? My mother?" she asked me, sarcastically. "I said I'm not hungry!"

She's whining at me like that. She can be so much like child sometimes…

"I swore to be a friend and that's what I'm doing right now…" I took out some plates, forks, glasses, out of the cabinet.

"How did you know about those?" she asked me, pointing at the cutlery I was holding.

"My place is arranged similar to yours. Same bedroom, same kitchen, same salas…."

"I see…" Naminé, already in grumpy mood, stared at me.

I placed French toast on the table, some eggs and bacon, waffles and some juice.

"Aren't we supposed to go now?" Naminé asked me again, folding her arms. "We agreed to see the school, remember?"

"You haven't eaten breakfast yet. I haven't either…" I took a French toast, some bacon, eggs and waffles, placing it on her plate.

"You sure eat a lot!" she snickered at me.

"This isn't for me, it's for you…" I grinned back.

"It's too much…" she started to complain again.

"EAT!"

She started to pick off from her plate, slowly at first but in the end she enjoyed her breakfast…

"Admit it! I'm a good cook, ain't I?"

"Whatever…Why are you doing this?" she whispered to me.

"I just want to; I'm just being a good friend…" I said to her. "If I skipped breakfast, would you let me starve too?"

She fell silent and continued to pick off her plate. I just thought to myself…

"**I care for you, Naminé. Nothing would change that…If there's an empty space in your life then, I'll fill it up for you…"**

"I'm done now, mother!"

I laughed at her…

"Is that what you're going to call me from now on?"

"Whatever…" I poured some juice in her glass. I filed the plates neatly, opening the tap, letting the water fall on the dirty plates…

She just sat there, playing with her baseball cap. At least she wasn't pale looking anymore. A tinge of color returned to her cheeks. It really meant she was actually hungry. She wanted to starve herself again…Naminé mustn't do that, I'll make sure of that…I'm sure if she's with me, she'll recover in no time. She must recover for her own good…

"Are we there yet?" she kept asking me, as we hit the road off to find University of Destiny Islands (U.D.I.), our school.

"Yeah, just around the corner…" I said to her. She was riding her bike, trailing after my skateboard.

They arrived in front of the huge gates. Naminé chained her bike and I handed my skateboard to one of the guards outside. We went inside. The place was huge. The main building stood in the center of the grounds.

"It's so huge! I might get lost in here!" she wondered out loud.

"Come on!" I pulled her hand towards the main building.

"Just look at the place! It's bigger than Hollow Bastion's Exclusive School (H.B.E.S.)." Naminé kept blabbering on, non-stop!

"Yeah, I know!" I just replied to her. "Make sure that you'll study hard now."

"I'll try…" I know that she still feels uncertain. But, I trust that she can stay strong.

We went past a lot of hallways filled with rooms and lockers. Finally, we found the office.

"I guess we could ask questions in here…" I whispered to the girl.

"If you really know what you're doing, go on…" she said to me, nervously. I understand why she's acting like this. She's a shy person but I know that's not her real nature.

I knocked on the door…

"Come in…" A voice on the other side of the door said. I slowly opened the door.

"Good-morning!" A man greeted us. "Ah! You are new students, I must presume…"

"Yes, sir." I said confidently. "I'm Roxas ..."

"Okay, let's see…" the man stood in front of a huge drawer that must have contained the files of the students studying in that school. He searched for Roxas's folder…

"And who may that young lady, hiding behind your back be?" he asked, slightly peeking behind me. He was smiling.

"This is Naminé Nusomi." I introduced her to the man. "She's a friend of mine. Naminé was also enrolled here by her mother."

"Hello, Naminé!" The man held out his hand and Naminé took it.

"Hi…"

"Wow! You sure know how to hand shake like a man…" The man exclaimed.

Naminé smiled and said…

"Roxas taught me how to do it…"

"I'm Mister Kimaro…" he introduced himself and then, he went back to look for our files. He said that we should sit down while we waited. And so, we did…

"Cool! You really shook his hand like the way I taught you?" I asked Naminé.

"Yeah, you said that was how you shake hands with guys…" she whispered shyly. "You told me last night, remember? So, I thought I should try it out…"

"Now, you're the only girl in school who knows how to shake hands like a guy…" I gave her a small smile which she returned comfortably. That's my way of showing that I appreciate her for what she is. I could see that she's doing her best to give her whole trust to me. She's doing great!

"Here they are…" Mr. Kimaro showed us our folders. He read my file first. He took out my I.D. and gave it to me.

"This must be yours, Roxas." He said to me. "We maintain a policy here; No ID, No Entry…So, don't lose that!"

"Thank you, sir…" He also took Naminé's ID and gave it to her.

"You two must be classmates. Your files are included in category 1 which means, you are both first year students…"

He read a bit more and then, finally…

"Here are your schedules and list of books." He gave us index cards with our names and schedules on it, including the list of the books we need.

"You may go now…"

"Thank you sir…"

We closed the office's door behind us.

"Come on, we have to get our books." Putting her ID around her neck. I wore mines too…

We continued to search until we found the sign: FIRST YEAR BOOKS OVER HERE!

"Whoah! This is heavy!" I panted, trying to carry my set of books.

"I know…" Naminé replied, but she didn't seemed bothered. "I think we have our lockers on the first floor too."

We had to take the stairs with all the books in our arms.

"Finally!" I was breathing so hard. "How come you complain when I tried to make you eat breakfast yet, you don't complain in a situation like this?"

"Because, there is nothing to complain about…" Naminé tried to stifle her laughter. I know she's thinking I'm such a wimp. I can't even bear carrying the books while taking the stairs.

"Hey! They didn't mention anything about a key, a locker code, or even our lockers' numbers." She said to me, apparently she is now complaining. Hah!

"Could you hold my books first?" I asked her. "I have to see something first…"

"NO WAY!" she yelled at me. "My books are already super heavy and now you want to double it? You know how heavy these books are?"

"Hahaha…! Nothing to complain about, eh?" I grinned with triumph. I placed my books on the floor and checked my ID.

"Here it is! Locker Number: 320!" I ran towards my locker and saw that it was open. I placed my books in it.

"Awww…mine's 214…It's across yours, Roxas." She placed her books inside. "How are we going to lock it?"

"Yeah, we don't have a key."

"Hey, don't mind if I help you two?" a voice said. We looked around to see who it was…

Author's Note: SQUUUEEEeeeee….(calming down…) I'M SOOOOO…SORRY IF THE UPDATES ARE SOOOOOO…FREAKING SLOW!!! ANYWAY, I'LL REALLY TRY HARDER…THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY, I HOPE MORE OF YOU OUT THERE WOULD LIKE TO READ THIS TOO…MUCH THANKS TO Dark JaylenX AND tareya15 for adding me as your favorite author and for adding my story, mirror to your favorite list…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter SIX: Another Nervous Breakdown

"Can I give you guys a hand?"

I looked around and saw a brunette girl grinning widely at me, her head slightly tilting on the right side. I could see my own reflection in her cool, green eyes.

"Yeah, sure…" I said to the girl. "We kind of needed to find our locker keys…"

"Come on follow me…"

I looked back at Naminé. She just gave me a don't-leave-me-out-here-kind-of-look. I shrugged and followed the girl who offered help…

"Where is he? What's taking them so long?" Naminé asked herself, apparently worried.

The corridor was quite empty until…

"Hey! Miss!" a voice yelled from somewhere. It was coming from another blonde boy accompanied by a shorter, chubby guy with a camera swinging from his neck.

Naminé pretended that she didn't hear anything. She was so shy. She started thinking what if these people would start to mock her again. Naminé stared down at her feet as she stood by her open locker, piled with a lot of books.

"Excuse me…" the blonde boy panted. "Have you seen…Olette?"

"I don't know who Olette is…" Naminé stuttered, shaking her head vigorously, her palms sweating. "I haven't seen her yet…"

"Oh, are you sure?" asked the guy with a camera hanging from his neck.

"Why can't you look at us properly?" the blonde boy added, staring at nervous Naminé.

"I'm—I'm so---sorry…" Naminé muttered shakily, she grabbed her books from her locker and started to run.

"Hey Miss! Where are you going?"

"We're not going to hurt you…"

Naminé kept running across the corridors, not caring about where she was heading to…

"OUCH!" I yelled. Somebody had collided with me and the painful part was most of the heavy books she was carrying fell on me.

"I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…" That voice sounded familiar. I looked up and saw Naminé verged into tears. She was shaking as she tried to pick up all of her books.

"Naminé, what happened to you?" I helped her with her books. "What are you doing here?"

"Roxas, can we please just go home already?" She pleaded, a few more tears fell from her eyes.

"Is she alright?" The brunette girl started to get worried as well. "Should we take her to the nurse?"

"No it's fine." I assured her. "I'll just have to take her home now. She needs to rest."

"Okay, I'll just take both of your books and put them in your lockers." The brunette girl offered.

"Thanks…Can I know your name?" I asked.

"It's Olette…" the girl grinned. "You have to go now. She needs to rest."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Naminé started to have a terrible nervous breakdown so; I had to carry her all the way.

"Roxas, please put me down." The blonde girl requested. She was so pale.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I was so worried about her. I felt that now, I am responsible for everything that could happen to her. "I could carry back to your apartment…"

"No, I just need my medication and a bit of fresh air." She whispered weakly.

We stopped in the right place. The shores of Destiny Islands. I put her down on the warm sand and sat beside her. I started looking in her bag for the medication she was talking about. I found a small bottle of pills and a bottle of water. Thank goodness, she had them with her. I gave her the pills and some water. It calmed her down.

"Are you alright now?" I looked closely at her.

"Yes…" she replied, breathing deeply. "I'm fine…"

I looked at my watch and it read 11:45 a.m.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to eat lunch?"

She shook her head and looked out into the sea. I knew it calmed her down. The cool sea breeze blows away her frustrations and the ocean's waves wash away her fears. It was something so hard to explain knowing that the tragedy that ruined her life happened in the sea. She's still struggling to hold on…

We were both silent and still…

GGRRRRRUUUUMMMBBLLLEEE!!!

She suddenly laughed out loud. She was laughing uncontrollably which caused me to frown and blush madly…

"WHAT?!?" I was furious at her. There I was trying my best to ignore my hunger just to be with her and she just laughs at me? What on earth?!

"I'm sorry, Roxas…" She started to say. "Why didn't you just tell me that you were hungry?"

"Because..because…" I mumbled stupidly. "I give up! Can we eat now?"

"Fine…" She smiled at me. "I really need a burger right about now…"

"Hey! That was my French fry!"

We were eating in some fast food joint, arguing on the last piece of French Fry…

"It was on my side of the tray!" I whined. "It's supposed to be mine…"

"NO! It came from my box…" She squeaked back.

"My fry!"

"No! It's my fry!"

"Fry's mine…"

"My fry!"

She laughed at me and said…

"We're so like kids, you know!"

I stopped and thought about it…

"You're right…" I began. "We whine like little children…"

"We must have looked babies…" She was right, after all. "Let's settle this like adults…"

"Okay…" I agreed. "You're the lady. I think it's your right to have the last piece of fry…"

"Thank you good sir but it's the modern times already. Since it's on your tray, you can have it…"

"No, I insist Namie…"

"It's okay, really."

"Roxas, take the fry…"

"Why won't you just take it, Naminé?"

"It's on your side so take it!"

"Naminé, take it…"

"We're arguing on a stupid fry!" She stated loudly. "This will clear things up…"

In a flash, she grabbed the fry and ate it. She munched on its crispiness with delight and triumph…

"Why did you eat it?" I joked "I thought you're a very giving person…"

"Well…" She swallowed. "This is only going to end up in a very disturbing, childish scene…"

I pouted my lips playfully. She grinned at me.

"So, I ate it…" She took out her wallet to pay but I stopped her.

"I'll pay for it."

"Okay…"

"Do you want to go home now?" I asked her.

"Sure…I feel kind of drowsy now and I really need some sleep…"

"Okay" I said. "I'll take you home…"

Author's Note: SORRY! I'm so sorry about all the slow updates…School's started and I've been going on about a lot of stress…Hopefully, I could update next week people…TAKE CARE!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter SEVEN: Another secret to reveal…

It was a cloudy day. The skies were dim and the clouds were drooping. I think it'll rain…

CLICK!

"Finally this stupid lock opened!" I muttered, slowly opening the front door to avoid making any noise. "Looks like she's still asleep…" I thought to myself. I looked around the comfy salas. The curtains were still down. The radio was left on. One of the lamps were left on too…

"TUT! TUT! TUT!" I whispered to myself. "Her place could start a fire anytime! What was she thinking?!?" I felt annoyed with her but then again…

"She's been feeling out of her mind since last week." I shrugged and tugged the curtains. I played some of my favorite songs in her radio as I tried to tidy up a bit.

"She could be a slob too…ROXAS! Stop commenting okay?" Was I just talking to myself back there? I have to clean up now and cook a little breakfast for Namie. OOOHHH!! I'll wake her up with a breakfast in bed…HAHAHA!!! She might freak out again…

Inside Naminé's Room…

Naminé lay in her bed, wrapped up in her covers. She was awfully tired. It seemed that she didn't get enough sleep, AGAIN! She's always like that whenever she was stressed. Her study table was piled with books and bits of paper. Her school bag was left open and her cabinet door was slightly ajar. I stood in front of her cozy, little bed. I placed a tray with a plate of waffles, bacon, scrambled eggs and a cup of coco, on her bedside table. Grabbing the computer chair, I sat down staring at her. Despite her heavy eye-bugs and pale color, she slept peacefully, her breathing accompanies the silence. I pushed aside her blonde hair and looked closer. I could feel her breathing at me. She's so cute, I could just watch her all day, sleeping like that…

"Roxas, what the hell are you doing in my room?" Her eyes met mine and that was all I could see…

"Good-morning, sleepy head…" I smiled, still looking in her sleepy blue eyes. I could really say that I was really up close because I could see my reflection in her eyes. She just blinked at me.

"I made you breakfast…" Not taking my eyes off hers, I was still leaning, sideways; my elbow was on her bedside table. She smiled at me; her gaze did not leave mine.

SILENCE…

MORE SILENCE…

MUCH MORE SILENCE…

MUCH MUCH MORE SILENCE…

"Are we just gonna stare at each other all day until we both melt or are we going to school?" Naminé broke the silence; her gaze still hasn't left mine. That was funny, she usually feels awkward whenever I stared at her or anything. Now, she was just smiling…

"HELLO…! Roxas…?"She drew herself closer to me. "Anybody there?"

I broke the eye contact…

"I know you've been staring at me for like five minutes already." She teased me. "You sat down on MY computer chair and started staring at me like crazy…"

I grinned at her and tapped her cheek softly…

"Eat up now…"

"Oh yeah, I will…" Naminé laughed. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah…I usually eat around six and then at seven I sneak in your place, tidy up a bit and cook you breakfast as always…"

"Aaaawww…so it's been you who's been doing all the cleaning!" She stood up and hugged me. "Thanks a lot, Roxas. I really don't know what I could do without you."

"I know, but I promised didn't I?" I thought to myself. "Nobody's here to take care of you, I'll be taking that responsibility from now on…"

She picked the bits of bacon playfully as I reviewed her math homework.

"Roxas, why are you doing all this?" She asked me. "You clean and cook for me every morning. You check my assignments, take me to school, and tutor me every afternoon. Do you even have time for yourself anymore?"

I knew she was so worried but, I could handle it anyway. It's just a piece of cake to clean and cook for her. Tutor her, accompany her, I mean, help her with everything.

"So, am I hearing complaints?" I faked a frown. "Starting tomorrow, you'll never see me again, waking you up, cooking and cleaning for you, tutoring and accompanying you in school…"

"Aaaawww..." She frowned too. "Roxas your little self-pity act won't work on me. I know you can't resist me…"

I laughed at her. She's getting better now. She's starting to lighten up. Smiling and laughing most of the time, mostly at me. I messed up her early-in-the-morning hair and made it even worse.

"HEY!" Naminé whined at me. "What on earth were you doing?"

"Hurry up now!" I said out loud. "School time, remember?"

"Yes, mother…"

"Take a shower and hurry up we have to get to school in thirty minutes…" I said lazily.

"OH NO! I CAN'T BE LATE!"

There she was rushing all over the place. I closed the bedroom door behind me and waited for her to finish.

"Why did she freak out with Hayner and Pence but, not with Olette?" I thought silently. "Why did she avoid Hayner and Pence every time we run into or hang out with them? My thoughts are bugging me…

"Hey, Naminé!" Olette greeted from afar.

"Morning!" Naminé replied…WAIT! Was that a reply? That was a reply!!!!

"WOW! You seemed happier today than last week!!!" Olette cried out.

"Yeah, Roxas has been taking care of me…Right, Roxas?" She gaped at me like a child.

"Yeah, I guess I have…" I ruffled my messy spikey hair like the way I always do whenever I receive a compliment, especially the ones from my Namie…(hehehe…I like it everytime I call her my Namie even if she isn't mine actually. She's my best friend, after all…)

RRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!

"Bye Roxas…" The two girls headed off for their first class, leaving me walking in the hallways for my English class.

"Hey, Roxas!"

I stopped stretching and looked around to see Hayner and Pence, walking towards to where I was standing. It was gym class.

"Oh, I see little miss shy isn't with you today…" commented that twit, Hayner. Pence merely laughed as his little comment

I just stared at Hayner and Pence coldly, all without a reply.

"So, where is she anyway?" Pence piped out.

"She is actually over there with Olette…" I really was annoyed with the way they act towards Namie, my Namie…

"Oh, well then." The two went off to where Olette and Naminé were. I followed them only with my eyes.

Across the gym…

"Hey, Olette! Hey, Naminé!"

Naminé stood up suddenly. Hayner looked surprised.

"Just came along to say hi…" the blonde boy began.

"Or is it…?" Naminé spat back sarcastically, one of her eyebrows raised.

"Whoah! Tiger…" teased Pence, cheerfully.

"Oh, don't you talk all nice with me…" Naminé said coldly, her hand turned to a fist as if she had the urge to hit someone.

"Hey, what the heck is your problem?" Hayner was slightly walking towards her.

"Oh don't tell me you don't remember, huh, BIG H?"

Hayner froze to where he stood. Something bad's about to happen I just felt it and I was right…

"Hey, just to return a little favor." She smiled and drew closer to Hayner. Suddenly…

"HEY! WHAT THE HECK…?AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!" Naminé punched him and started hitting him with a tennis racquet. Poor Hayner was crouching on the ground and his cries of pain caught the attention of all the other students inside the gym. I dived towards Naminé and pulled her back. To my surprise, she stood still and did not struggle as I pulled her away from Hayner, who was still on the ground. His arms were full of bruises. Naminé stood in front of him smirking.

"I guess now, we're even, huh?" She pulled up her left sleeve and it revealed a deep, dark scar. It looked really horrible and I felt curious about what she said about being even with Hayner. What really happened?

Author's Note: Sorry about the OOCs and about Hayner…ummmm…sorry about that too…oh please keep reading no matter how much it sucks…I just need comments too oh please I'd love to hear criticisms/appreciations…PLEASE I KNOW YOU ALL HAVE A HEART SO PLEASE FIND IT IN YOUR HEART TO REVIEW EVEN IF IT'S A NEGATIVE ONE…THANKS!!!


End file.
